


Character Study: Enjolras

by TheBraveHobbit



Series: Taut [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBraveHobbit/pseuds/TheBraveHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern!AU Enjolras: Leader, Strategist, Humanitarian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Study: Enjolras

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my sandbox-style Modern!AU: Taut  
> Additional content can be found on my tumblr: elfjolras.tumblr.com

**Modern!AU Enjolras: Leader, Strategist, Humanitarian**

> _“Do you think it’ll matter?”_   
> _“It will matter.”_   
> _“What if we can’t make as much a difference as you say?”_   
> _“Have a little faith. Besides, it must be done, all the same.”_

Enjolras is a man for whom there is too little time. Between his classes, his volunteer work, and his political activism, he’s lucky to sleep seven hours out of fifty. The only child of a wealthy family, it might have been a simple thing to coast through college and the rest of his life carefree, never bothering to look down. His bills were covered, his rent was paid…he could have slept through most of his classes and gotten through the rest on charm alone. His heavy conscience would not allow it, however. Enjolras’ family has always made a point of keeping their money out of politics, but their son cannot help but feel keen sympathy for the plight of the people. He’s always been passionate about his interests, and there is nothing that interests him more than bringing into being a world where that centers on the wellbeing of its citizens.

Enjolras doesn’t talk about his family much. Only his roommate really knows anything about that particular situation, and Combeferre isn’t one to spread gossip. Enjolras doesn’t go home for holidays anymore; his mother hasn’t spoken to him since he enrolled in law school. That was the same semester he told them he was homoromantic and asexual.  His father stubbornly maintains that “it’s just a phase” and “you’re going to meet a nice girl, one of these days,” because the only part of  _that_  conversation that seemed to strike home was the part where Enjolras admitted being attracted to men.

He tells Combeferre that he’s untroubled by the distance, and for the most part this is true. His family has never been a close-knit one, and freedom from their obligations allows Enjolras to spend more time organizing protests, designing flyers, and bantering with his friends over a healthily competitive game of chess. Though he never says it, Enjolras treasures those times. After all, his friends are the personification of the change they’re pushing the world towards.


End file.
